onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44387615-20191112202406/@comment-44387615-20191114134915
Akainu c'est le gars qui fait tout un plan dans le but d'affaiblir BB en retournant un de ses alliées contre lui son plan marche à la perfection puisque BB se prend un coup d'épée en plein dans le thorax avant même de rentrer dans la bataille d'ailleurs il a du sang qui sort de sa bouche ensuite Akainu parvient à blesser BB car il a une crise cardiaque donc sa fais deux coups le seul coup qu'Akainu parvient à placer sans sa lacheté légendaire c'est face à BB en fin de bataille blessé de partout et pourtant il se fait goumer comme un petit lambda .. De 1 c’est le plan de sengoku De 2 la lâcheté n’existe pas sur un champ de bataille De 3 Barbe Blanche met autant de coup bas que Akainu. Et on voit clairement la différence de puissance, Akainu est meilleur. De 4 C’etait loin d’etre les meilleurs coup d’akainu, rien que le daifunka est largement plus puissant que les 2 attaque sur BB. De 5 Akainu est vivant et BB-Ace au cimetière Bah oui c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire incapable de bouger vu qu'il finit en PLS sur un bout de rocher qui finit par s'écrouler d'ailleurs l'animé va plus loin encore avec Akainu qui rampe au sol comme une merde et qui finit par tomber animé superviser par l'auteur à côté ta fausse version ou Akainu a walou et tombe direct dans un trou n'a aucune valeur et même dans le cas ou Akainu tombe direct celui qui a fait la crevasse c'est BB mon gars donc c'est bien BB qui enterre le petit jambe de poulet et Akainu est incapable de réagir à sa chute donc incapable de bouger :'D Akainu est juste momentanément K.O vu la puissance du coup je te montre sa gueule et tout se qu'il crache si tu veux le fan boy .. ''' Moi : Akainu tombe direct, source : manga Toi : Non Akainu est incapable de bouger et rampe au sol, source : Toei animation Bref akainu tombe et traque jinbei sous terre qui avait parcouru un long chemin, et même si on ne le voit pas on peut facilement déduire que Akainu est toujours parfaitement capable de se mouvoir étant donné qu’il ne tombe pas dans l’eau et rattrape jinbei immédiatement pour lui faire sa fête. Dommage que Barbe Blanche à côté sois mort quelque seconde avant après quelques coup d’épée et pistolet j’aurais bien aimé voir sa tronche de perdant en voyants Akainu ressurgir et carbonisés encore ces fils. '''Exactement Akainu est battu donc la seule chose qu'il dit est "sois maudit Barbe Blanche" oui c'est sur c'est les paroles d'un gagnant ?? Ah non d'un perdant .. BB vieux, blessé et avec Haki inexistant calme en deux coups jambe de poulet .. Pure spéculation, Akainu le maudit comme il maudit shanks et ça ne vaut pas dire que shanks > akainu ou que bb > akainu, ça veut simplement dire qu’il le maudit, la raison de cette médisance peut-être pour diverses raisons, tu essuye de spéculer une raison qui va dans ton sens mais puisque tu spécule moi aussi alors : akainu le maudit parcequ’il l’a blessé, réaction tout a fait normal pour n’importe quel individu. Dans tout les cas tu ne prouve rien, tu spécule une raison qui va dans ton sens c’est tout, puis au final le grand perdant c’est bien Barbe Blanche comme Akainu l’avait annoncé. Akainu affronte que dalle le gars à full marine avec lui derrière (je te montre la mélée entre les commandants et Akainu + marine) et tu parles comme si il était seul quelle fan-boy le pire que j'ai pu voir depuis que je suis ici tellement pas de face .. ''' Mdr Akainu affronte que dalle ? Go relire mf parcequ’il est celui qui a eu le plus de feat lors de cette guerre. '''Et oui BB combat all marine puisqu'il combat chaque amiral en 1 vs 1, oblige même les trois amiraux a combiné leur pouvoir (HDA avancé) pour protéger l'échaffaud et il combat full marine pendant un moment étant la cible principal à abattre (cf les ordres de Sen Goku) et balaye tout le monde mec relis le manga tu es gros haters d'un des personnages les plus dingue et charismatique du manga j'hallucine .. BB est d'ailleurs est l'homme le plus fort du monde ?? Akainu il est quoi ?? Rien du tout .. Akainu affronte shanks en 1v1 aussi ? Non puisque tu me sort que bb à affronter aokiji en 1v1 alors c’est pareil pour Akainu et shanks, du coup Akainu affronte seul 2 yonku + corsaires + révolutionnaires + second Yonku et top commandant et s’en sort avec une goutte de sang sur le visage, ah ouais en comparaison Barbe Blanche il fait pitié quand j’y pense. BN se fat défoncer par un gars au porte de la mort encore une fois tu as pas de face tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu as aucune once d'objectivité je sais même pas pourquoi je débats avec toi mais je suis obligé désolé je nourris un gros troll d'ailleurs ce débat a été fait , refait , re re fait et il me sool il devrait limite être interdit car il pourri tout surtout avec les fano des marines qui comprennent rien à MF .. ta dis que bb a combattu bn et son crew alors qu’il s’est juste fait fumer San-uchiwa Sengoku level RDP ou pas il a été incapable de prendre l'avantage sur BN, je rappel que le BB mourront a eu ce Teach juste avec son Bisento XD Bn ne prend pas l’avantage non plus. Et Il y’a une différence abyssale entre le teach qui a affronté bb et celui qui a affronté sengoku, et sa ose parler d’objectivité. Deux amiraux vs 4 commandant voila ce que ca donne Le pire c'est qu'ils ont meme pas capturé Sabo XD bon a voir 2 Amiraux bridé par le lieu vs 1 second + 3 top commander = dragon et tout les lecteurs en sueur. Oh mais quel prouesse ! faire transpirer un vieillard retraité ca y est Kizaru level RDP avec ca Ce n’est pas une prouesses de faire suer rayleigh apres 2minute de combat ? Alors quoi il fallait qu’il tue rayleigh en 2minute c’est sa ? faut chercher tes propre argument au lieu de me sortir les miens Mes arguments sont les tiens, Bigmom mauvais hdo kizaru trop rapide question d’affinités... Déformer mes propos pour faire tout une histoire, j'ai dis que c'est le GM qui sera le dernier obstacle GM = Marine-cp0-alliance de 200 pays… Ok donc l’alliance va combattre la marine tu confirme c’est mieux pour toi.